


L’Avversativa

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si poteva vivere con Tony Stark solo se ci si era preventivamente dotati di una buona dose di pazienza o, in alternativa, di un fucile ad aria compressa.<br/>Quando aveva esposto tale teoria all’Agente Leland, lei aveva riso.</p><p>[Steve/Tony; Pre-slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Avversativa

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**L’Avversativa**

Si poteva vivere con Tony Stark solo se ci si era preventivamente dotati di una buona dose di pazienza o, in alternativa, di un fucile ad aria compressa.  
Quando aveva esposto tale teoria all’Agente Leland, lei aveva riso: aveva portato una mano al volto, i polpastrelli a sfiorare il profilo rettangolare delle lenti, le dita della sinistra strette al blocchetto per gli appunti appoggiato sulle ginocchia.  
Era stata la prima volta in cui aveva pensato quanto fosse una donna davvero attraente, ma… _Ma._ Proprio come la cameriera del caffè, come Bernie ed il ruggito castano dei riccioli che l’accompagnava ad ogni movimento della testa, la voce una risata d’argento vivo.  
La mano di Beth, la cameriera, era calda contro il palmo, le labbra di Bernie sapevano di zucchero e tea alla vaniglia contro la punta della lingua, gli occhi dell’Agente Leland erano vivaci,  _vivi_  e divoravano le vastità del mondo con una curiosità insaziabile.  
Ma c’era sempre un  _ma_.  
 _L’Avversativa_ , come la chiamava l’Agente Barton, dando al tutto un che di tinte fosche e fataliste da sembrare una citazione horror.  
“Niente di peggio dell’Avversativa” gli aveva confidato “Forse Nat quando fa  _quella cosa_  col sopracciglio. Sai, no?  _Quella cosa_  per cui capisci che lei ha già capito qualcosa che tu  _ancora_  non hai capito”  
Steve aveva aggrottato la fronte.   
Non perché quel discorso al limite dell’incomprensibile avrebbe dovuto, in teoria, lasciarlo più perplesso della volta in cui Tony aveva tenuto solo per lui una dissertazione riguardo l’anima nera insita nel  _tapis roulant_. Aveva aggrottato la fronte perché  _quella cosa_  col sopracciglio Natasha l’aveva fatta  _proprio_ la volta in cui Tony aveva tenuto solo per lui una dissertazione riguardo l’anima nera insita nel  _tapis roulant_. E quando Stark gli aveva spiegato che, no, il microonde non l’aveva preso in antipatia, né aveva giurato vendetta sulla memoria di sua nonna “Cucina a gas” e  _per l’amor del cielo, Rogers hai preso a pugni Hitler e non riesci a scaldare del cibo precotto?_  Oh, e quando il figlio di Howard lo aveva accompagnato personalmente a visitare la nuova palestra che aveva installato nella Tower.  
Ah, poi c’era stata quella volta in cui Tony gli aveva fatto trovare un biglietto per la prima di  _Cats_  a Broadway accanto alla colazione, perché  _almeno se sei a vedere dei felini che saltellano e balzellano e canticchiano invece di affilarsi le unghie sulle tende o sul divano come tutti i gatti del creato, non devo preoccuparmi di venir trascinato a letto solo perché una qualche opinabile rivista di divulgazione scientifica ha detto che sette ore di sonno sarebbero da considerarsi necessarie e salutari._  
In effetti, Natasha si aggirava per la Tower ad esibire  _quella cosa_  col sopracciglio un po’ troppo spesso. Erano i lati negativi della coabitazione, però, quindi tanto valeva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e fingere di non essersi accorti di nulla –Anche se, con l’Agente Barton e l’Agente Romanoff costantemente in missione, Thor ormai in pianta stabile ad Asgard ed il Dottor Banner che si rinchiudeva nel laboratorio e ne usciva solo ad orari improponibili e che per questo era stato ribattezzato da Stark  _L’Hulk che sussurra alle ampolle_ , sì, insomma, alla fine la convivenza era solo fra se stesso e Tony.  
Aveva accennato alla cosa col vecchio Stan e questi aveva ridacchiato, i denti che mordicchiavano l’ulivo della pipa con un  _cronk cronk_ mefistofelico.  
Alle volte l’anziano lo inquietava parecchio.  
-Già di ritorno,  _Capsicle_? E l’appuntamento galante con l’Agente Leland?  
Steve sussultò e per la sorpresa lasciò cadere il blocco degli schizzi che teneva tra le mani.  
-Non era destino- ammise, scrollando le spalle e tentando un sorriso.  
-Ti ha dato buca? Rogers, hai di nuovo messo la brillantina, vero? Quando imparerai che…  
-Tu non avevi una cena con la signorina Potts?- tagliò corto –E tanto per rimarcare il proprio fastidio, gli lanciò pure un’occhiata fulminante.  
Non aveva ancora abbandonato l’idea del fucile ad aria compressa.  
Stark non lo degnò di risposta: sollevò la bocca in un ghigno storto, si versò del whiskey e alzò il bicchierino come a proporre un brindisi; lo sguardo tradiva una malizia ed un divertimento tali che Steve avvertì  _chiaramente_  un crocchiolio di brividi guizzargli lungo la spina dorsale.  
-Mai sentito parlare dell’ _Avversativa,_ Capitano?

**Author's Note:**

> Vediamo. Note sui personaggi, note sui personaggi…L’Agente Leland è l’Agente della sezione di Sostegno/Supporto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che si occupa del recupero psicologico di Steve. E’ un OC basato su quella grande che è Mattie Leland è viene citata per la prima nel capitolo “Light” della mia raccolta Stony “Ten Minutes” (Già pubblicata su EFP)  
> Bernie è stata una fiamma di Capitan America nel Comicverse.   
> Stan, invece, compare attivamente in For The World To See (Già Pubblicata su EFP): è un personaggio che richiama ovviamente Stan Lee, ma, prima di tutto è un personaggio citato nelle role tra me (Steve Rogers) e Reiko (Tony Stark): proprietario della palestra cui Steve era solito andare ad allenarsi i primi tempi nel nuovo millennio, è un fanboy accanito della Stony. Amatelo tutti, perché Siamo nel 2012, figliolo. L’idea di un personaggio di nome Stan riferito al caro Lee è stata usata in prima battuta da Diane nella sua Fan Fiction: Ritorno al Passato.   
> Quindi..Leggetela ùù  
> Altro? Ah sì. E’ pre-slash. Strano, vero? xD   
> Alla prossima!


End file.
